Modern vehicles and manufacturing processes are often configured with various systems that monitor and record raw data during operations for later analysis by operating and maintenance personnel. The raw data is typically originated by a variety of sensor transducers installed to measure physical phenomena at important points within the various systems in the vehicle or manufacturing process. Once originated, the data is transmitted to a central computing device for processing, analysis and display. As technology improves, users of that technology increasingly demand that more and more data be provided to the central computing device about the particular vehicle or process. As such, the computing power of the central computing device and the limited bandwidth of the installed data bus are increasingly challenged. Adding additional bandwidth is expensive and potentially disruptive.
Other complexities may arise at the central computing device where data originated at different sensors and/or sub-system components may have native data formats that are disparate and incompatible. For example, a preferred accelerometer may produce an analog output where a preferred thermometer may generate a digital output. Further, a global positioning system (“GPS”) may produce an output in the form of a packetized digital message. The translation and reconciliation of disparate data types either limits the type sensor that may be used or increases the complexity of the signal processing that may be done at the central computer device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize methods and systems that maximize bandwidth utility and reduce processing complexity. Further, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.